Rely on Me
by Omamori
Summary: 2 agents are back, but will Oscar and Carry regret allowing it?  Will they even live to regret?  Will the team pull through their mision?  Rated T character death and injury.  The first story in the 'Rely, Depend and Survive' trilogy.
1. Old friends return

**Rely, Depend and Survive.****  
****Rely on me**

**This is my first MI High fic, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimers:  
The characters (expect for the dealer) all belong to MI High, as does the school and all of that stuff.  
The first five lines (in italics - look below) are all from the trailor (never saw the film) of 'Into the 'Void' so do not belong to me (yet).  
**

-0000-

"_...At some point you knew you're going to have to rely wholly on your partner..."  
"...I didn't really know what I was letting myself in for..."  
"...We just lost control..."  
"...I just felt it was best to get as far away as possible..."  
"...I was just convinced he was dead..."_

Stewart Critchley sat at the back of one of St Johns' assemblies, secretly flicking through that week's edition of Conspiracy Nuts magazine. He wasn't interested in the clip being shown by the projector, after all, in his point of view (or more accurately, Conspiracy Nuts'), there had been people below Joe Simpson who had caught said man as he fell, the whole plot had (definitely _not)_ been a way to get the 'injured' climber fame and fortune.

Stewart was quite annoyed, his mother was dragging him back to St Hopes the next day (some excuse about him 'finding himself again') and, according to Conspiracy Nuts, St Hopes was home to MI9 spies. Surprisingly enough, Critchley didn't believe that one.

Still, maybe he would see Blane again; they hadn't been in touch for so long, since Stewart had started at St Johns' in fact.

-0000-

"Officer Gupta, Officer Cole and Officer Stewart," stated the head of MI9, nodding her head slightly at said agents as she spoke "we are thinking of increasing the teams from three to five."

"Why?" asked Carrie, tilting her head to the side in the progress.

"Simply because, though the largest team it is possible to hide is four, we can have that many and still have a bit of backup on standby."

"So who are our new agents?" inquired Oscar, seemingly slightly bored with the whole event.

"Before we get to that," smiled Frank, "we need to ask your permission, you are, after all, our guinea pigs for this."

"So you haven't done this before?" questioned Rose, who was not happy with the idea of new agents who wouldn't understand her way of working, and therefore wouldn't get along with her, and so the team's efficiency would drop.

"No. So, Gupta, Cole, Stewart, will you allow other agents into your team?" the head of MI9's eyes bored into them, making the team feel it was a bad idea to say no (understatement of a lifetime).

"Well, ok then, I'm fine with it, ma'am." Oscar returned the gaze carefully, not allowing himself to break away for any reason.

"Yes, ma'am, it's fine, ma'am!" smiled Carrie, evidently being a bit of a suck-up.

"Well, if the other agents said yes, so will I." Rose stated, not wanting to let her team down for any reason, even if it did mean working with insufferable twats.

"Good," said the head, "well, we should introduce you to your team. Officer Gupta, I'm pretty sure you'll like the teammates we're bringing in."

The lift doors opened with a ping before the agents could even get the word 'who?' in, said agents turned round to look at the newcomers-

"OH MY GOODNESS!" squealed Rose, in a voice that was so unlike herself that Oscar, Carrie and the newcomers, had to desperately suppress a smile.

Rose ran forward and pulled the new teammates into a massive hug, "I haven't seen you in _ages!_" she laughed, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and looking him in the face, "My _God, _you've grown!" she looked to the brunette beside him, "You've died your hair, it's looks amazing!" she gasped.

"You've changed!" smiled the brunette, "You never used to do any of the girly stuff!"

Oscar finally recovered enough from the shock of Rose's outburst to ask "Who are they?"

"I'm Daisy," smiled the brunette with obviously OTT girly-ness, "and this is-!"

"Blane!" interjected the male smoothly, causing the brunette, sorry, _Daisy_ to huff in annoyance and muttered "I was about to say that myself!"

"So _they're _your old teammates! Wonder if they're as good as you say they are!" grinned Carrie, launching herself at Blane with her greatest speed. Blane moved inhumanly, spinning round so fast he was a blur, grabbing the bag back of Carrie's collar and pinning her arms behind her back, all within the space of a second, or, if your Rose, 1.223411247753749481 seconds.

"Since when could you do that?" exclaimed Rose in shock.

"You'd be surprised what you can pick up from the kids you train."

"Hmm, oh wait, what's happening to your teams, I thought you were in the same position as Frank here!"

"Well," giggled Daisy, "they've been sent off on 'training missions', something about character building, and we aren't allowed to intervene!"

"Umm, hello? Would you let me go now?" growled Carrie, who was still being held by Blane in a rather uncomfortable position. She had her arms pinned behind her back and they were being held by Blane. She was titled forward so that the only thing keeping her up was the two strong hands on her arms.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing!" smirked Blane, before letting her go so she fell onto the floor. Quite aware of her humiliation, Carrie quickly picked herself off the floor and went to stand beside Oscar, who was having an extremely hard time holding back a laugh, which 'made' Carrie give him a forceful punch that caused him to flinch.

"Ok, that's enough of the introductions!" smiled the head of MI9, who was not used to seeing Blane mess around; he took his responsibility as team leader very strongly.

"Hang, on!" frowned Rose, "you said your teams were on training missions, but what if this is accepted, what'll happen to them?"

"Oh, that's simple," grinned Blane, "we split them up into other groups, they get new team leaders or Daisy and I are swapped for others so we can go back to our teams and you still have two extra agents."

"So, on two options, your team are getting raw deals?"

"Not really, _we'll_ miss the blighters, but we're not sure if they'll miss _us_!"

Frank just grinned, "Onto your mission. It's quite simple; a black market dealer is coming to St Hopes, after a little bit of 'arrangement' from us. He has stolen priceless documents, and it is, quite literally, a matter of national security that you get them back; they're documents on all defence satellites, the army, the RAF, the navy and, of course, every single MI out there, including MI9. The files don't miss out any detail, from pictures and names, to blueprints for the latest gadgets and bombers; you can't fail at getting these back."

"If he has MI9's files..." murmured Rose, her voice trailing off.

"Yes, he probably has _your_ names, pictures, addresses and all of that. This is a risky job, if he's managed to access them yet then he'll know everything about you, which means that this could be a matter of life and death." Stated the head of MI9, Frank had wiped the smile off his face, and the head had been serious all the way through, except when Carrie tried to attack Blane, of course.

"For now we want you to just blend in with school life, the dealer will be here to tell the students about 'business deals', _not that he'd know much about it._" Frank muttered the last bit and the agents only just managed to pick up on it, though the head seemed completely oblivious. "Dismissed."

-0000-

"There you are!" grinned Stewart, looking every bit the geek he was, "I've been looking for you everywhere, I was wondering whether _you_ had moved schools as well!" Stewart clapped his best friend on the back and dragged him off, Blane just managed to spare a second so he could roll his eyes at the four agents behind him. "You want to know what Conspiracy Nuts said? They said there are MI9 agents in this school, personally I think it's a bit unlikely..." The rest of the speech was lost as Stewart and Blane disappeared out of hearing distance, the agents evidently felt a bit sorry for their poor teammate; subjected to _that_, they doubted he would even survive till break, let alone till the dealer arrived.

Daisy looked round and found herself rather disappointed; neither of her best friends seemed to be anywhere around. Rose managed to pick up on her feelings as she said, "They moved schools too, and before you ask, I don't know where they went, sorry." Daisy just nodded and turned to Carrie.

"So _you_ replaced Blane then? And I heard you were a gymnast, awesome! Come on, I want to know what medals you've got!" and with that, Carrie and Daisy disappeared round a corner, Carrie nattering away about which medal came from where, whilst showing Daisy the ones she had just pulled out from her school bag.

"Well, Avril's coming this way, so see ya!"

Rose found herself alone in a hallway, as Avril had followed Oscar as he shot down an adjacent corridor. Well, she was _nearly _alone, she noticed Scoop Dog hanging around with his mates at the other end. Rose felt her cheeks growing hot as Scoop looked round and spotted her, quickly turning back and busying himself by talking to his friends. Rose spend down the corridor that Oscar had previously left through as her face burned, she couldn't fancy _him_! It was probably just coincidence that she was blushing! No! She _wasn't _blushing and she _didn't _fancy Scoop!

Quickly, Rose decided to busy herself by thinking about other things. Hadn't Stewart mentioned Conspiracy Nuts writing a report on MI9 agents here? How would they know? If it was a guess it was a pretty impressive one. It could be coincidence, but as Lenny had said so long ago, there's no such thing. She _needed_ to find out who wrote that, what if it was the dealer?

"Hey, Blane, Stewart," she called as she finally caught up with them, "mind if I take a look at your Conspiracy Nuts magazine?"

"Huh, that magazines popular this week, Blane just asked me the same thing!" Rose finally noticed that Blane was flicking through said magazine at top speed to find the right page, hardly looking up.

"Stewart, mind if I borrow this for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure, just bring it back in one piece."

-0000-

"Hey, Lenny, is the dealer called Amaury Diederich by any chance?" The whole team were down in HQ. After finding the right page, he and Rose had gone and found the others, though it had taken them over half-an-hour to find Oscar; he'd been hiding (who'd have guessed he hated being stalked that much).

"Umm, yes, I believe so, how did you find out?"

Blane handed him Conspiracy Nuts, "I think he may have accessed the files."

"Ah."

Quite suddenly the lift doors opened with a ping and the head of MI9 walked out. "I have good news and bad news."

"Umm, ok, what are they?" asked Frank nervously, "We have bad news ourselves, just not the good stuff; he's accessed the files."

"Not good. Well, basically, he's early, the dealer's already here, and, well, the good news, we decided to let your teams help, Blane, Daisy, we've heard he's working with SKUL, and he's got his own muscle men as well."

"So what's the good news?" Blane new the good news was the fact the teams were coming down, but seriously, the atmosphere was _so_ heavy down there, _someone_ needed to crack a smile, which they did; Rose rolled her eyes and managed to keep her smile to the minimum, whereas Daisy gave a little squeak of laughter, even Oscar cracked a smile.

"You didn't guess?" gawked Carry in shock, the rest of the kids, and Frank began to laugh, although the head looked slightly worried.

"You obviously don't know much about Blane, Carrie, he does understand, it's just his terrible sense of humour-!"

"HEY!"

"Yes, well, it's true. Your 'backup' will be here in about an hour, though they make take slightly longer, it seems Amaury Diederich has put just a bit of security around the school."

"What does 'just a bit' mean?" inquired Rose.

"About 200 men. I have to leave, but Frank will give you your respective jobs."

And with that the head walked back to the lift. "Good luck." she said softly as the lift doors closed behind her.

"Right, jobs." Frank turned to Carrie, "Surveillance, _don't_ let Amaury out of your sight."

"Got ya'!"

"Blane, I want you to find any of his men in areas that will disrupt our work and knock them unconscious – before they can react, that is. I then want you to bring communicators down."

"Sure thing."

"Rose, use the communicators Blane gets you to access their voice patterns so that we can fake them still being at work, it's quite important; if Amaury finds out, we'll be in big trouble."

"Urm, ok."

"Oscar, keep an eye out at the front gate of the school, and Daisy, you at the back gate, so that we know when our backup arrives. When they do give me a shout, I'll come to meet you, and also, I want to know if more 'muscle men' come in, and if anything suspicious happens."

"Right."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't mess up my hair."

"That's all the jobs, so gadgets!" Frank pulled out a briefcase and grabbed a pen, "Blane, you'll recognise this!" he smiled handing it to said boy.

"Cool, it's the pen I knocked out Irena with!" Daisy frowned slightly, remembering the amount of attention that 'stuck-up pilot freak' (as Daisy called her) had gained from Blane.

"Quite, and then there's this." Frank pulled out a torch and handed it to Blane. "This torch has two settings," he pointed at the on button, "push it the whole way 'on' and it's a normal torch, but..." he pushed the button until it was central between on and off, "this turns it into a minimiser, the longer you shine the torch at an object, the smaller it gets. And don't point it at Daisy, no matter how tempting it is." Blane just smirked slightly, eyeing Daisy out of the corner of his eye.

"And Rose, if Blane minimizes all of the communicators so he can carry them down here, you'll need to make them big again," he handed her a magnifying glass, "just press that button until they're back to normal. And, of course, everything down here is at your disposal.

"Carrie, these are listening devises," he handed her a pair of stud earrings; "they have a three mile radius, and just press them to activate and press them again to stop them.

"Oscar, Daisy, here's some bugs," he handed them both a pack of little different coloured and different shaped beads. "Just drop one of these into a guards pocket and activate these." He handed them each an iPod with earphones, "the songs are the shape and the band the colour of a bead, just pick the right one and you'll hear whatever's going on that the bead can hear.

"And, for all of you, I have these. You should remember these, Carrie." He picked up a sheet of paper with contacts on, "I edited them slightly, you have to blink twice in quick succession to take a picture, it's to save you from taking unwanted pictures when you just need to blink.

"Oh, Oscar, Daisy, take an extra six pairs for when the backup comes in, give them a pair each and I'll come and collect them."

"Right."

"Ok, that was weird, let's never speak in unison again!" smiled Blane.

Frank rolled his eyes, "Just get to work."

-0000-

**Well, hope that was ok, I think is my longest chapter ever :)  
Till next time, folks!**


	2. Starting the mission

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

-0000-

"Hey, Blane!"

"Not now, Stewart."

"But where's my magazine?"

"Here." Blane quickly pulled said magazine from his bag and handed it to Stewart. Whilst his best friend was distracted checking it wasn't damaged (after what's happened to the other things he's given to Blane, no one's surprised), Blane quickly escaped down towards the back gate to clear the area for Daisy, who was trailing behind him.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for Stewart, you two never hang out anymore."

"Hmm, but I have more important things, I suppose. It's a shame; we've been friends for years!"

Daisy glanced around as they ran through corridors; this place had so many memories for her, like that time when she was hit by a truth dart. Oh, god, not her finest hour. She'd been just about to say yes when Lenny managed to save her. _Why_ did Blane have to ask her if she fancied him, why? And the look on his face when she'd denied it, like someone kicked his puppy; he was both annoyed and upset and it'd had practically broken her heart.

But now she was over him, she was sure. But if she was over him, why did she blush every time she looked at him or when he spoke to her? He probably didn't like her back, so what was the point?

Daisy mentally shook herself, now was not the time to get distracted to that humiliation, it was like four years ago, for Pete's sake!

"Sweet Lord!" murmured Blane, causing Daisy to look up in shock. Outside was littered with guards, they were everywhere! No way could Blane knock out that many! "Daisy," he whispered, "take this, you get the ones on the right, I'll get those on the left, I can just jab a pressure point, there's one behind the ear, and if I catch them unawares they'll just be knocked unconscious." He handed them his stunner pen and they quickly nodded.

Daisy ran forwards, the movements were quite mechanical she discovered; forward, jab, and retrieve, forward, jab, and retrieve. Blane had it slightly harder, he had to get behind their ears without them noticing, and he did a pretty good job, bobbing and weaving to stay out of their view, appearing behind them silently and jabbing them swiftly (now we know why he calls himself a ninja).

In about five minutes the ground was littered with unconscious guards, Blane quirked an eyebrow at Daisy, noticing just how cute she was when she was out of breath. "How many did you count – god knows how I'm supposed to stop all this lot from waking up and interfering!"

"Lost count and about thirty, what about the emergency exit in HQ?"

"S'pose, but getting them down there'll be hard. Well, don't worry about it, Daisy; I'll sort it out, just get into position."

"Well, ok then, if you're sure." Daisy span round and jogged over to the brick wall next to the gate, vaulting onto the top of it she partially covered herself with a large oak tree and she was nearly invisible to the naked eye. Nearly.

"I can see you up there, Daisy."

"And there was me wanting to sit on a wall for a change!" smiled Daisy, turning to face her teammate.

"Hmm, but won't it get your clothes dirty?"

"EEK! You're right!" She dropped herself of the wall swiftly and settled herself leaning against the gate. "This shouldn't get me dirty!"

Blane raised his eyes to heaven at her antics and turned his attention back to the problem at hand.

"Well," he murmured, "Frank didn't say anything about the minimiser hurting people if used on them."

After half an hour and a lot of minimizing/maximizing later, the emergency exit of over 600 stairs was littered with guards tied to the banister, and Rose was occupying herself with the many communicators that Blane had brought down.

"How am I supposed to do all these?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just the delivery boy, maybe you ought to ask Frank if he wouldn't ask for the 'other team'." He air quoted and smiled slightly at her.

"Trying to make me feel bad because I can't do it all by myself?"

"Hardly, I had to get _Daisy _to help me, can you imagine?"

Rose chuckled slightly and turned towards the communicators, "Well, I'd better get to work, go clear the way for Oscar, would you?"

Blane smiled and jogged over towards the lift, Oscar would be waiting for him in the concourse so he needed to get there – quickly and silently.

"Urm, Blane? I think we may have a problem."

Blane looked round and saw a communicator flashing.

"Ah."

-0000-

Oscar was leaning against the wall of the concourse; blending in with ease and watching school life go on in front of him. He wasn't interested, though, Blane should have been there ages ago, and Oscar was beginning to get nervous.

Finally, Oscar decided to check it out, Blane probably had been tagged by Mrs King or someone like that so it shouldn't be a problem, but it was a good idea to check it out anyway.

"I didn't really know what I was letting myself in for when I started this; tracking another flippin' agent through school!"

Oscar headed back towards HQ, he was either going to see Blane through that route, or he'd still be at HQ so he should find him pretty easily.

Wind rushed past him, smoothing his hair back and replacing his clothes, and with a light ping he stepped out into chaos. Rose was running out trying to sort out the communicators, the room was littered with them; it seemed that half the guards had lost their communicators.

"Rose?" Rose's head snapped round, she was biting her lip.

"I was too slow, Blane's gone to see if there's anything we can do."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah... Daisy's in trouble, real deep trouble. And Carrie too, I expect, if our target goes down to see what's going on."

"I'll see what I can do, keep working down here, 'k?"

"Sure."

Looking back on what happened, all Rose would ever be able to say would be "We just lost control..." Nothing else, no more to say, because things went from bad to terrible and the mission went so wrong that no other words could be used to explain it, Rose would blame herself, of course, if she'd just been quicker, she'd think, if she'd just been quicker it wouldn't have happened; she wouldn't care that she'd been holding the communicators for only a minute; she should've sorted it out, if she had then the mission would have been fine, but she hadn't.

So, yeah, things were bad, _really _bad.

-0000-

"Can you get through?"

Amaury was pestering one of his guards to get through to another, and Carrie worked out that something had gone wrong very quickly.

"Only to the front gate, sir, the back gate is totally silent."

"Well get all the troops back there, you idiot!"

The two men separated and Carrie tailed Amaury out the back of the building just quickly enough to see Blane grab Daisy's arm. Both their heads jerked round when the target came in, shock clearly written over both of their faces.

The 'troops' ran round from behind Carrie; one spotted her and grabbed her by her shoulder, dragging her forwards, Amaury glanced at her calmly and she quickly made herself look scared and confused.

"Hey!" she cried, "Whatcha doin'?"

"You!" growled Amaury, pointing at the guard holding her, "Take your new friend and get those two over there. The rest of you, round up the school."

-0000-

Oscar realised what was happening very quickly and slammed open the broom cupboard door, he'd always thought it was weird that the school had both a caretaker's cupboard and broom cupboard – that was until he found out that the broom cupboard was the emergency exit for HQ. He blinked when he saw the very grumpy guards, it was slightly unexpected, but Oscar was professional so he ignored them and put his ear to the door until the danger had passed.

"Enjoy yourselves!" he told the guards and slipped out of the room silently.

The corridors were deserted and he was sure that all the pupils and teachers would be with the dealer; which was not a good thing at all.

Oscar hurried down hallway after hallway towards the back gate, he ran as fast as he possibly could; he was worried, he didn't know what was going on out there.

-0000-

Guards surrounded the whole school, pushing them into a large group.

"What's going on?" whispered Stewart to Blane, nearly making his best friend jump out of his skin in surprise.

"Urm, we're being surrounded by this lot."

"Yeah, but why?"

Blane just shrugged, he decided it was better to not commit himself to an answer; Stewart had always been quite good at telling when he was lying.

"Right!" growled a muscely, masked man, jabbing his gun into Stewart's chest, "Where are the agents?"

Nobody noticed Daisy widen her eyes and glance at Blane, who was right next to Stewart and evidently just as nervous as her. Nobody noticed Carrie give a little jerk and shrink back into the tightly huddled group of students.

"Agents?" Stewart nearly laughed, these were evidently avid readers of Conspiracy Nuts (wrong again, Stu) who believed the story of MI9 agents being at St Hopes.

The man turned and Carrie noticed a SKUL symbol on his back, standing out with its blood red colours against the black background of the jumpsuit.

Said man looked straight at Daisy and it was obvious he knew he was looking at one of the school's MI9 agents. The man lifted his gun and pointed it straight at her; Daisy took a small step backwards in shock, her heart beating tenfold the speed it was supposed to.

"Heh!" he said gruffly, "Goodbye, you little piece of agent scum!" he growled as his finger squeezed the trigger.

"NO!" shouted Blane, throwing himself in front of Daisy.

He was dimly aware of something tearing through his body. He could feel white hot pain searing through him. And he could hear screams, though they were distorted. He didn't put the jigsaw together, though. He couldn't.

Daisy clapped her hands to her mouth.

Carrie gasped in shock and horror.

Oscar stopped running as if hit by a brick wall.

Rose froze as if she knew what had happened.

And Blane collapsed onto the floor, blood pooling all around him.

-0000-

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun!  
Bet you're all hating me now, but the summary does say 'rated T for **_**character death and injury**_**' and believe me, I really didn't go into things here, I can be very gruesome when I want to.**

**Aww; this one was short, but this is what happens, folks, when you decide the ending of a chapter before you write the rest of it!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Injuries and Loss

**You may think things are bad now, but they're about to get worse; and when I say worse, I mean **_**WORSE.**_

-0000-

"BLANE!" shouted Stewart as he scrambled to his best friend's side.

Blane was on his knees in a pool of red, oozing liquid. He had his hand clutched over the bullet wound as the blood seeped through, staining his hand and clothing. His eyes were wide and shocked, his hair plastered to his face as sweat rolled down it. His whole body felt as if it were on fire; burning up with no mercy at all.

"Oh, god, no!" whispered Carrie, obviously thinking that Blaen had a 0% chance of survival. Tears began to stream down her face and she dropped to his side, "You can't die! No! I just felt it was best to get as far away as possible; I panicked, hid myself, oh my-!"

"Get over it!" gasped Blane, despite the fact that he was bleeding (to death?) on the floor, "We're spies, this is our job: life, and death! You can't burst into tears every time this happens!"

"Blane?" Stewart's eyes were now questioning; his friend, a spy?

"You're that surprised?"

"It does explain a lot, I suppose."

Daisy was frozen in shock, staring at the barrel of the gun that had nearly been the end of her. Oscar watched the scene, never taking a step towards or away from the disaster, and his eyes kept flicking from Blane, on his knees, to the gun, still smoking. And then there was the gun's owner, he was watching Blane with interest, but it was evident that he didn't see him as a boy bleeding to death on the floor, just an MI9 spy; his enemy.

Carrie gave a small choking sound; her pathetic attempt to hold back a sob.

It seemed as if it was just six people in the whole world; Blane, Carrie, Daisy, Stewart, the shooter and Oscar, not one of them took note of the fact that the whole school had seen what had happened.

"Daisy," gasped Blane, instantly catching the Brunette's attention, "get Carrie out of here." Daisy just nodded; she could see why; Carrie was in no fit state to do anything and she was probably going to make things worse.

Daisy reached out and grabbed Carrie's arm. Instantly, the girl began to struggle, trying to get to a boy she didn't even know.

And that's when things went from terrible to catastrophic.

The shooter looked up at Carrie and lifted his gun.

"No!" whispered Blane. He was immobile, the wound was turning his body numb and he was paralysed; all he could do was watch.

The gun fired for the second time that day, and this time it was right on target; it tore through Carrie's heart, she wouldn't have even felt it.

Carrie crumlpled, her eyes still open and staring, the hopeful fire that had always resided there flickered out and became dull and lifeless. Her lips kept moving, though; silently screaming for a couple more seconds before that, too, lost its motion.

That day, the whole school watched Carrie Stewart die.

Oh, and there was the small fact that the backup teams had just come through the back gate.

"Blane!" whispered a girl of about eleven; she was short with blonde hair and green eyes that were widened in alarm.

Three of the six who'd arrived as backup ran forward and knelt at the boy's side.

"What happened?" a young boy turned to Daisy and only then noticed the dead girl in her arms, "oh my..." he murmured, staring.

The shooter glanced at the group and stepped forwards, batting the kids aside as if they were no more important than insects. He reached down and grabbed Blane, pulling his hand round the teenager's neck until he fainted. Once again, the shooter glanced at the group.

"I'll be taking your little friend here." He turned to a few of his colleagues, "Keep them busy 'till I'm out of here."

"Right."

The shooter dragged the unconscious form of Blane towards a waiting van and chucked him unceremoniously into the back. He then walked round the side and opened the passenger seat door just as Amaury walked across the tarmac and took a seat.

The shooter walked round the van and slid into the driving seat, starting the engine.

"NO!" shouted Daisy, and the three who'd been next to Blane made to go forwards, but they were stopped by a gun in their faces.

"No one goes anywhere." The van pulled away from the school and the still present guards turned on their heels and marched off, the only evidence of them ever having been there was a pool of blood on the floor and the limp body of Carrie.

Daisy took a sharp breathe in, "Lily, William, Alvar," she said sharply, causing the three agents still at the gate to look up, "get down to HQ, if you run into Frank on the way take him with you."

"But-!"

"Do it!"

"Well, ok then."

"Alec, Aeesha, Briar-Rose, search the school for Oscar and Frank, if you can't find them head to HQ." Daisy glanced down at Carrie before finally kneeling down and closing her eyes, tears streaming down her face and unable to move from sheer sorrow.

"I'll take her." The voice was sad and full of loss; Daisy glanced up to see Oscar standing next to her, his body framed with sunlight. Daisy just nodded as the blonde boy bent down and took Carrie's unmoving figure in his arms.

No one took notice of the rest of the school around them.

-0000-

"A simple job and you made that bigger meal of it!" Stark was stood before the agents and it was obvious he was not very happy; also, he didn't care that one agent was dead and another captured, "You're pathetic, it's no wonder Officer Stewart is gone and Officer Whittaker has been captured, how we can call you agents is a mystery!"

"Just shut up!" shouted Aeesha, her fiery red hair framing her face and making her look like an ancient warrior princess. "Just shut up!" she repeated, quieter.

-0000-

Blane awoke and had to suppress groan; his whole body was burning with pain and he could hardly focus. A blindfold had been pulled roughly over his eyes and was pinning him against something that felt like a post.

He centred himself and, relying on his remaining senses, painted a picture of what the _hell_ was going on.

He was hanging from his arms and the chains where cold against his bare skin, digging in and forcing blood to spring forth (not that he was too worried about a couple of wrist wounds). He listened hard and could just make out the rattling of a train track as a few carriages passed by; by the way the sound echoed he guessed he was in one of those corrugated iron shipping containers. The air smelt dry and warm, so he worked out he probably wasn't in London anymore; unless they were having an unscheduled heat wave; it wouldn't be the first time, there was that time the Grand Master had built a weather machine, of course; the weather went haywire and they had a bit of a warm stroke then (for about a minute).

He stayed like that for a further ten minutes, though it could have been more or less; he couldn't tell.

Suddenly he heard footsteps clanging across the room towards him, firming his belief further that the room he was in was made of iron.

"You're awake." The statement was blunt and emotionless; it wasn't a voice that Blane recognised, either.

The speaker turned and called something in German; which Blane had managed to get himself to fluency in, _"Sir! He's awake, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Wait there for a second." _came the sharp reply from Amaury.

Footsteps clanged again, coming closer and closer until they finished right in front of Blane. Blane could feel hot breath in his face, he froze, stopping himself from cringing backwards; he wasn't going to give this man any satisfaction of knowing that he was uncomfortable.

He heard the man move his arms behind Blane's head and fiddle with something, which he guessed was the knot for the blindfold. His suspicions were proved correct when the blindfold loosened and then was removed entirely.

Blane squinted against the sudden light, blinking the black spots out of eyes for a few seconds before opening them fully. Amaury was only a couple of inches away from him and was sneering distastefully.

Blane found that he had been right; he was in an iron shipping container. The 'doors' were shut, so he couldn't tell where he was, and the light in the room came from one lightbulb and a few holes in the wall (strategically placed so he couldn't see through them).

"Well," Amaury said in English, "I have a few questions to ask you, I advice you answer."

"You can shove you advise up your-!" Blane gasped in pain as Amaury through a punch into his chest; it wasn't like it was that solid, but the dealer caught him on his wound and the pain crackled through his body making him have to bight down a scream.

"Insolent little wretch!" growled Amaury, "I can see you're not going to do things the easy way." He turned to the guard behind him, the one who had come into the room first, and spoke to him in German, _"Go get the 'instruments'."_

Blane could only guess what he meant by that; and what he came up with made him gulp nervously; he wouldn't put it past Amaury to use torture to get what he wanted.

Amaury looked back at Blane and smiled darkly, "This should be interesting!" he murmured, so quietly that Blane could hardly pick up on it.

-0000-

**I just realised I'm harsh to all my favourite characters (at least the ones I don't like don't have to go through endless pain); all my faves always end up tortured or something like :)  
It's dangerous to be liked by me, **_**very**_** dangerous.**


	4. The new mission

**Next chapter, woot, thanks for all the reviews.**

-0000-

"Stark did want to take over this mission," said the head of MI9 sombrely, "but I think that you'd be better suited, there are more of you and you're motivated."

"You ain't kiddin'!" muttered Aeesha, so quietly that only those stood next to her, the other members of her team, could hear her.

"So, I'm guessing this is a mission to find Blane?" stated Oscar.

"Wow, who'd have guessed that?(!)" growled Daisy.

"Hey, no need to be sarcy'!"

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it; we have more important things to worry about."

"Stop arguing!" the words were said softly, as Briar-Rose normally spoke, but the power and unspoken pain behind them slammed through the room and everyone shut up immediately, "Blane's gone and you're just arguing like babies!" And with that she burst into tears.

Aeesha put her arms around her teammate and hugged her softly; Alec glanced at the head, "What do we have to do?"

"We'll tell you when Officer Hancox calms down." replied the head, not unkindly, though Briar-Rose sobered up immediately. The head smiled gently, "Right, we have no idea on his whereabouts so your first job, Officer Gupta, Officer Hancox, and Officer Gwinnut," Rose, Briar-Rose and Alvar nodded, "as you are the most technologically apt I want you on location.

"Officer Westwood and Officer Etheridge," this time Aeesha and William nodded, "sweep the area for signs, or anything you can get to Gupta, Westwood and Gwinnut.

"Officer Miller, Officer Cole, Officer James and Officer Piper," now Daisy, Oscar, Alec and Lily looked at the Head, "keep an eye out round the school in case they come back. Though, I think, Officer James, you should join Hancox and Etheridge, it'll even the teams out."

The entire group immediately complied, their motivation evident.

-0000-

The black pain was unimaginable, filling Blane's body with terrible ferocity. Blane was dimly aware of something tearing at his skin, but the cruel claws of unconsciousness grabbed him and prevented him from reacting.

He could only hope that the people who held him hadn't found out what he had done; he'd come round on the way to his current 'lodgings' and, finding it near impossible to move (stupid gunshot wound *mutter*), had pulled out the centre of his pencil (all the wiring and stuff) and, whilst it was transmitting, had hidden it in a concealed pocket in his trousers where, hopefully, it would not be found and his team might then be able to pick up on it, Alec was, after all, more than just a computer whiz; he always knew where to look.

And now, as Blane finally fell into unconsciousness, he only wished that they would find him, before he cracked; it was getting hard even now.

-0000-

**A bit deep at the end?**

**Sorry it was short but the ideas hit a brick wall, I'll have more by next time-  
Blane: Well, duh! You wouldn't write another chapter if you didn't have any ideas!  
Me: Do you want the next chapter, because believe me; it's going to get worse!  
Blane: Thinking about it... no, just no!  
Me: Tough luck.**


End file.
